


Sehun's Thursday

by BangBangBart



Series: Taohun's Adventures in Fratland [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sehun is happy to start off the new school year in Donghae's lap.





	Sehun's Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked but this is what Donghae and Sehun were doing while Zitao blew some lines & Zhou Mi.
> 
> [Part 1 is about Taohun and Zhou Mi/Zitao, and contains the setting. It's not necessary to read it first because there's very little plot, but this will probably seem pretty formless without it.]
> 
> Unbetad, all errors are my own.

Sehun gets so clingy and floppy when he's high, he lets Donghae pull him from where he's leaning against the wall to sit on his hyung’s lap instead. Sehun’s just happy to be held, feeling warm and giggly while he watches the others cut and do their lines, then it feels like he blinks and Zitao is undoing Zhou Mi’s jeans. Vaguely, he knows that laughing is the wrong reaction but he can’t help it and no one seems to mind anyway. Donghae loops an arm around Sehun’s waist and manhandles him until he's sitting right over his dick, and starts to absently rub Sehun's side and stomach, keeping Sehun pressed to his chest. After a few moments, Donghae puts his mouth next to Sehun's ear and whispers, 'Remember the last time you sat on my lap Sehunnie?'

Sehun blushes--he’d ridden Donghae in his room right before they left for summer break--but he shakes his head no and tries to straighten his face, but his indifference cracks as Donghae gives a small thrust against his ass. But Donghae doesn't press further, lets Sehun just sit and think on that while they watch Zitao lick over Zhou Mi’s cock. Sehun's starting to get horny so he turns his face and nuzzles into Donghae's hair and ear a little, trying to get hyung's attention back on him. Donghae reaches for a cigarette, so Sehun wiggles a bit and whines out a ‘hyung’ to be more demanding about it. 

Donghae grips Sehun tighter and ruts up again so Sehun can feel that he’s starting to get hard, then puts the cigarette up to Sehun's lips to light it. Sehun lets himself be used and inhales. Donghae retrieves the cigarette without taking his eyes off Zitao, who’s sloppily but expertly swallowing down Zhou Mi’s dick. 'I remember your pretty mouth doing that to me. Look how Zitao takes his ge all the way down - I wish that was us,’ Donghae croons.

Sehun whines in reply and Donghae apparently decides to escalate, because he abandons his cigarette at the edge of the sink and slides his hand up Sehun's thigh to the fly of his jeans. He cups Sehun’s jaw and slips two fingers from his other hand in Sehun's mouth, then starts to rut against Sehun's ass. 

Sehun groans around the fingers pressing on his tongue, pinned between the dull pressure on his cock and the insistent, hard heat of Donghae’s dick nestled against his ass. It only takes a few moments before Sehun tilts his head back and moans at the pressure on his ass and dick and tongue. Donghae breathes hot in his ear while they watch Zitao suck Zhou Mi off right there in front of them.

'Look at ge fuck Zitao's face - I can't wait to have your gorgeous little mouth around my dick again. You want that too, don't you Sehunnie? Fuck baby I love your mouth,' then he adds another finger between Sehun's lips and grips him tighter, immobilizing Sehun against his chest and grinding harder up into the cleft of his ass. 'Gonna come in my lap Sehunnie? Gonna let hyung use your ass to get off? You feel so good like this baby, you always make hyung feel so good don't you'. 

Sehun squirms, overwhelmed at the combination of words and touch, and bucks up against Donghae’s palm. Sehun whines, sucking too hard with too much teeth on Donghae's fingers cause he can't suck Donghae's cock until he comes, can’t _make_ his hyung come, but he wants Donghae to come so badly. Sehun’s hands come up to cradle Donghae's arm, push his fingers deeper, ground himself with something, even if he’s nearly gagging himself. 

'Oh, baby, let me give it to you,' Donghae groans as he finally comes with a filthy grind against Sehun’s ass, Sehun moaning in sympathy. Sehun licks between Donghae's fingers soothingly as they both catch their breath and watch Zhou Mi come over Zitao's gorgeous face. Donghae places a kiss under Sehun’s ear and murmurs 'help your Zitao clean up', so Sehun slides off Donghae’s lap to tug Zitao to his feet and lick his face clean.

‘Tao,’ Sehun says, pulling back to look Zitao in the eyes. Sehun doesn’t quite know what he’s hoping to see, but he keeps their hips pressed together as he tries to figure it out. 

Zitao doesn’t answer with words, but he leans in with confidence and chases Sehun’s mouth, pressing their lips together in a wet kiss. Sehun whines and parts his lips for Zitao’s tongue, just enough to deepen the kiss and share the taste Zhou Mi’s come. Zitao pulls back a little and they simultaneously reach for each other’s hands. Sehun smiles shyly as he wipes Zitao’s face with the towel, and Zitao kisses his cheek. 

‘Thanks Hun, you’re the best. Let’s go home.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely self-indulgent, so thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [kpop tumblr](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com) | [ Chen thirst sideblog](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com), if you're into that.


End file.
